knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Falchion Nagariel
DG - 03 Falchion Nagariel 'lit. '''Falchion Naga '''or '''Naga Keren '''in the fanbook: ''Draconic TREASURE, ''is the secondary personal combat Draguz locked to Falco Talonclaw. Deriving directly from Nagian lore, Nagariel is a harmonic dragon with the power of nature. It absorbs power from the crux of it's Draguzstone, implying breath based attacks on enemies. The Draguz could have a possible relation to KvD's divine dragon Solaris. Profile Originated from a mysteroius gate, Nagariel is known for the lushful grasslands and the aerial sky realm along with Rexcalius and Suzaku. The stone that withdrawed the divine dragon's power voiced a certain shifter at play when she was dashing through the sea in incredible speeds. Surfacing, she noticed her second Draguz willing to become her partner shifter. Knocking her unconcious on the spot, that's how the black haired girl stir awoke from her bizzare hit, gasping in soft respiring shock that 4 leafy ears spourting above her head. Even though Nagariel portaled from another world means that she does not clever her mind based on her own actions. She vivdly hands them down to her partner, willing to mirror her personality whether it's a bright sunny day or storming clouds of annoyance. ''Draconic DIVERGENT (Coming soon) KvD: Chronicles Nagariel accompanies Falco as her Roskinsian class, allowing the female Sea Hunter to dual class into a shape shifting dragon form from Legends Awakening. Though she appears as an ordinary human, her dragon characteristics are hidden until unleashed. Her ability to transform via dragonstone resided from the Pleurian forest where she was recruited into the Haselunne Shepherds after being remorsed by reluctant villagers in harpooning a leafy whale. Apprearance Nagariel is a Leafy Sea Dragon, based on the Legends Awakening version of a Roskinsian. Sporting a silver dragon scaled body with swift and agile lunar green wings, Nagariel has the ability to hover from left to right while standing, a specialty in Roskinsians. Her head is shaped as of a sea horse while 4 leafy ears sprout on her head. her massive wingspan furls out the iconic Leafy Sea Oars, capable of taking the sky in a whoosing second. The lunar green topknots serve a balance of flight while her free handed arms and legs easily control her direction. Her tail finally ends with three iconic leaves, gleaming whenever she flicks her tail. The horn on the snout of Nagariel is supposed to be a green maple leaf. The "Brand" on Nagariel's forehead is considered to be a "DPP" (Divine Portal Projector). It basically works like a projector and opens a gateway into the KvD dimension, allowing to manipulate Time and imaganeer things. Dragoma Gear ''Emblem Bolt: Naga'' The bolt despicts the Brand of the Exalt, a green Triquetra enclosed by Roskinsian dragon wings and a crowned head. ''Draguz Layer: Nagariel'' Two tribal dragons crest around the Emblem Bolt followed by a flurry of leafy sea oars. Silver and lunar green in color. ''Forge Disc: Breath'' The Nagaian disc sports 7 leafy sea oars clockwise, a perfect runner up for perfect stability and hone in on repetitvie smash attacks. ''Support Frame: Light'' This frame exclusive to Nagariel deploys a design similar to Dive but sports silver leaves instead of blue waves. Functions the same as Dive. ''Strike Driver: Divide''' The wide gronn stamina tip is endured to hold in major mobility and sustain great balance from Raour type Dragomas. An extra set of leafy oars spring pop from the base of the driver, alluding extra airflow to the stability of the Dragoma. Personal Items ''Pleurian Fan, Pleurian Fan EX'' ''Description: A perfect cooling tool to shimmer down intense heat! Canopied from the heart of the forest, the thrust from Nagariel's wing soars instantly makes a portable AC.'' Dragomooriya Overview ''Combat'' Nagariel is composed to be a swift and agile fighter regarding naturizing her harmonic ablilities. Gaining the possibitly to wield the Nagagale lance, she is able to create basic attacks on enemies that damage to thier cause. In relation to the beauty of nature, Nagariel's skill, Forest Fighters, is a special move where she can inflict heavy damage on enemies by conjuring trees quaking from the earth. Since Grar type Draguz cannot handle such apostacy, the leaves on the trees serve as her second best skill. Gronndragon chains a plethora of leaves together, immersly slashing through the enemy like a Supractis tome from KvD: Legends Awakening. The aftermath of the cross bladed action results into heavy damage and resistance loss from counterattacks. The most powerful efficient skill Nagariel can deploy is the 'Breath of the Divine Dragon' or 'Divine Mist'. A rainbow mist of the divine dragon shrouds through the enemy unit, soaring over thier heads and around them before striking in a perlucid crystal bombardment. Grants Confier Blessing +10. ''Basic Stats'' ''Max Stats'' ''Growth Rates'' ''Class Skills'' ''Damage Rates''''' *Critical Hit Rates vary on each Draguz. Trivia * Nagariel is the only Draguz to use her personal DPP to portal the others to different places. * Armoriel can manipulate Space and destroy things. Zhakraiel can manipulate Matter and has the power to preserve things. * 7 is the sacred number to Nagariel since it uses 7 leafy projectiles in the Divine Mist special skill. * Whenever Taliyra transforms into Nagariel, she tends to use dual audio in her voice. Gallery Nagariel concept.JPG|Nagariel concept sketch tumblr_pm48mkQ2rI1stj8d1o1_1280.png|Nagariel height comparison Yawning storybook Leafy Dragon.PNG|Nagariel yawning from sleep Roskinsian dragon in flight (trans).png|Nagariel in flight Tealgra RAWR.PNG|Nagariel VISOR sketch Oie transparent (5).png|Nagariel's roar Oie transparent (8).png|Nagariel's Fire Breath Light Blue Poly Tribal Dragon.png|Nagariel's Tribal Dragon Emblem Cho-Z Naga letter.jpg|Nagariel's Letter Symbol Naga Force Zephyr (Watermark).png|Spinning Top Layer concept Divine Mist.png|Personal Draognstone from Nagariel Naga using Divine Mist.PNG|Nagariel using Divine Mist on enemy B-Leaf in the Power of Naga! (Outline).png|Nagariel along with Taliyra and Thiyamat Nagian legacy.png|Official wallpaper to the Nagadian Legacy Category:Draconic characters Category:Draconic Skills